


Christmas Songs And Fairy Lights

by BiPunk



Series: Holiday Boys (Phan & KickTheStickz) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Cheesy, Chris Kendall - Freeform, Christmas, Cliche, College, Fluff, Gay, M/M, PJ Liguori - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, University, chancemeeting, danhowell, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dramastudent!Dan, phillester, writingstudent!Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPunk/pseuds/BiPunk
Summary: 'I-I um.' Dan stammered as his Gingerbread Latte spilled all over the Christmas sweater in front of him.He heard a chuckle.'Don't worry about it. At least I smell like Christmas.'





	1. Prolouge

Dan is a busy university Drama student, always hurrying to get somewhere.

Phil is a university English student, always drifting off into his own world.

Someday around Christmas, they collide (literally).


	2. Chapter 1: A Script Slip

Dan Howell barreled through the campus, clutching a jam-packed folder to his chest and swearing under his breath.  
'Dammit, Kaytlen you twatt!' 

 

His best friend Kaytlen, had just called him, telling him the bad news.  
All the scripts had a typo, which changed the name 'Darren' to the word dick.  
Yeah, you can see the problem.

 

Students grumbled and stared as he pushed past them, to where his red-head friend was waving frantically to him, through a window.  
'Kaytlen!' He screeched, sprinting towards her. When he reached the window, using his last burst of energy, he slipped through the window, as Kaytlen jumped back and Dan landed ungraciously on the floor.

 

She stood over him, with one eyebrow raised. 'You are such a drama queen.' Dan glared up at her. 'Shut up.' She laughed and pulled him up by his hand.   
'So, what's the situation?' He asked, his face serious as he collected all his scattered notes.  
She took a deep breath. 'Well, we have to fix the script which will take a day, reprint the script, which will take three days and to give them out to the cast which will take three days, if we include the minor characters.'

 

Dan let out a sigh. 'Which means?'  
'We may lose some time on costumes.'  
Dan gasped, his hand fluttering to his heart.

 

Kaytlen rolled her green eyes. 'You are such a drama queen.'  
Dan winked, adjusting his light pink sweater. 

'I know.'


	3. Chapter 2: Drifting Daydreams

'Phil? PHIL!'

Phil Lester snapped out of his daze.

 

His friend PJ was sitting impatiently across from him, tapping his foot.

 

'So, Phil? The script thing?' PJ asked, a grin slowly spreading across his face.  
Phil raised one of his eyebrows.   
'I think this may have caught Chris's attention. If he knew it was you.' Phil replied, giggling. PJ facepalmed. 'Dammit! I forgot to own up to it!' Phil laughed. 'Then you risk being killed by the drama department.'

 

Phil laughed again as PJ groaned.  
'He'll never notice me!' Phil's grin spread his way across his face, as he lightly punched PJ in the arm. 'C'mon Peej, it's not that bad.' PJ put his head in his hands and whined, 'The only time he's even talked to me, is to tell me he thought that our script was good! I COULD HAVE DIED!'  
Phil rolled his eyes. 'PJ, I wasn't even there, he was talking to YOU. PJ trust me. It will happen.' PJ nodded, still down. 

PJ took a deep breath and rumpled Phil's hair, smirking. 'Thanks for the advice Philly!' 

'Agh! Not the hair!' Phil whined slapping PJ's hand away from his head, readjusting his Christmas sweater.   
PJ laughed wickedly, grabbing his laptop from the floor and pulling it open, starting to type viciously.

Phil grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket and grabbed his wallet.  
'Anyway, I'm going to Starbucks. Want anything?'  
PJ shook his head, his head buried in his laptop.

'It's nice to know you'll miss me.' Phil laughed as he left.


	4. Chapter 3: Starbucks Spill

Dan pushed through the crowd at the Starbucks to collect his order. He pushed past a girl on her phone to grab his Gingerbread Latte. She tutted loudly and glared at him. He glared back, before turning away and hurrying into the crowd.

He managed two steps into the crowd, before he bumped into someone, spilling his coffee all over them.

'I-I um.' Dan stammered as his Gingerbread Latte spilled all over the Christmas sweater in front of him.

He heard a chuckle.

'Don't worry about it. At least I smell like Christmas.'

Dan looked up to reply when he met those eyes.

The ice blue stunned him, and the small yellow outlines of the pupils drew him in, with flecks of green.

To Phil, the same thing was happening.

The fudge brown eyes seemed to melt him.

They were both transfixed, gazing into each other's eyes.

'Sorry...' Dan whispered, completely transfixed.

A cough from the cleaner beside them brought them out of their daze.

Pink spread across Dan's cheeks as he glanced up at Phil.

'Sorry. I-I should be go-I mean leaving!' Dan stuttered, and with that Dan turned and hurried away.

Phil stood in his ruined Christmas sweater, thinking about the boy with the fudge brown eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: Head In The Hemisphere

Dan Howell was distracted.

And this frustrated Chis and Kaylten to no end.

'DAN!' They both shouted, finally pulling Dan's head out of the clouds.

And causing him to fall off his chair.

'Jesus Christ! There's no need to be so loud!' Dan screeched from his position on the floor, as he rubbed his head, which he had hit on the table.

Kaytlen rolled her eyes, as she replied 'Dan, you're so far up in the clouds that's the first time we've heard you speak.'

Chris suddenly gasped, his hand flying to his chest.

'OH MY GOD. YOU MET A BOY!' Chris shouted, his eyes wide and sparkling.

Dan coloured deep red. 'N... no.' He muttered, casting his eyes down on the floor.

'OH MY GOD YOU DID!' Chris continued to squeal, his mouth curving up into the biggest smile Dan had ever seen.

Even Kaytlen's face flickered with the hint of a smile.

"TELL ME DETAILS! NOW!' Chris squealed, jumping up and down.

Dan, his face still red mumbled something incoherent from his position on the floor.

Kaytlen rolled her eyes and turned to Chris. 'Calm down.' ' 'Yeah, you look like Bugs Bunny on fricking steroids.' Dan piped up.

'Yeah and you sound like Winnie The Pooh on...'

'EEP! CHILDHOOD EMOTIONS!' Dan screamed, clapping his hands to his ears and collapsing on the floor.

'C'mon let's get to work you two!' Kaytlen reminded, clapping her hands together.

As she pulled Dan up from the floor with a hand she whispered in his ear 'I want details.'


	6. Chapter 5: Panicked PJ

Phil was daydreaming.

He was happily daydreaming about the boy with the brown hair, and eyes to match before he was rudely interrupted by PJ running into the Creative Writing room and slamming the door shut.

'SHIT!' PJ screeched, pacing around the room, his hands grasping his hair.

Phil flew out of his chair, thinking the worst. 'What?! What's happened?!'

'I've messed everything up!' PJ yelled, his eyes wild.

'Messed up what?' Phil replied confused.

PJ dropped into a chair with a sigh, covering his face up with his hands.

'Chris...' He whispered.

Even through PJ's hands, Phil could see that PJ's face was slowly turning red.

'Hey bud, what happened?' Phil said gently, placing his hand on PJ's shoulder.

'Oh my god, I was such a dork. I saw Chris across the campus and I went to go say hello. But when he said, 'Hey PJ' I freaked out and mumbled something about Starbucks and ran away!' PJ replied, his face completely red.

Phil patted PJ on the shoulder and shrugging his shoulders he replied with 'Well, at least you talked to him! Baby steps Peej, baby steps.'

PJ sniffled and looked up from his hands. 'Yeah... You're right Phil ol' chap! Anyway, what have you been doing while I've been off doodling?'

'Nothing...'

'You were daydreaming about a boy you met at Starbucks weren't you.'

'NO!'

'Yes.'

'NO!

'YES!'

'Is it that obvious?' Phil asked softly. PJ smiled at him. 'I recognised the same look that I get when thinking about Chris. So, you really like him huh?'

Phil nodded.

'Well, if you want to talk about this later, we will, but right now we've got a meeting with the drama peeps about the script!' PJ enthused, pulling Phil out of the chair.

'You just want to see Chris, don't you?'

'Maybe... Anyway, let's go!'

And with that PJ grabbed the sleeve of Phil's Christmas sweater and pulled him out the door.


	7. Chapter 6: Manic Meeting

Dan Howell was getting impatient.

'When are those writers going to get here?' He huffed, crossing his arms.

As he said that, the door to the room slammed open, and PJ flew in. 'Sorry, we're late, had a craving for brownies...'

Dan had stopped listening.

For there at the door, stood his angel.

With the dorky Christmas sweater, the eyes as beautiful as the galaxy, the hair has black as night and brownie crumbs all down his sweater.

'Dan. DAN.' Kaytlen interrupted, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

Dan regretfully tore his eyes away from the stranger towards Kaytlen, who pointed to Chris who was cheerfully smirking at Dan, his eyes saying 'He's obviously the one.'

Until Chris noticed PJ.

'H-hi PJ.' Chris mumbled.

'H-hey Chris.' PJ replied, his cheeks turning red.

Kaytlen clapped her hands together, jumping Chris and PJ out of their trance.

'Right all of you lovebirds, stop flirting!'

Dan, Phil, Chris, And PJ all turned red, much to Kaytlen's amusement.

The meeting flew by, and at the end, Kaytlen was sorting paperwork and Chris was softly talking to PJ.

Dan felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to face him. 'So, looks like we were destined to meet again Mr. Spillage.' Dan cringed. 'I would honestly you rather called me Dan.' 'Well hi Dan, I'm Phil.' Phil grinned. Dan grinned back and Phil almost died when he saw the dimples.

Dan looked over to where Kaytlen was sorting and Chris was talking.

'Since our dorks of friends looks like they'll be a while what do you want to do?' 

Dan looked back at Phil, who waited for his answer.

Dan held out his hand, his loose sweater falling just below his knuckles. 

'Can I take you somewhere?' Dan asked.

Phil smiled. 'Where?'

Dan grinned back, 'On an adventure.'

Phil took Dan's hand.

'Okay.'

Dan giggled and pulled Phil out the door, and into a December night full of possibilities.


	8. Chapter 7: Maltesers And Magic

Phil Lester was laughing.

He was laughing harder than he could remember, as he raced Dan across campus.

He was still laughing when he and Dan reached his destination.

Dan collapsed on the ground his chest heaving. 'Oh, shut up!' Dan panted out of breath, which just made Phil laugh harder.

As Dan got up and dusted his sweater off, he started to walk over to somewhere that surprised Phil.

'The greenhouses?'

Dan winked at Phil and pushed open one of the doors, jogging straight over to one of the cabinets. He dramatically opened the cabinet, moved aside some soil mix to reveal a very familiar red box.

'You did not hide Maltesers in the greenhouses.' Phil laughed.

Dan picked up the chocolates with one hand and shut the cabinet with the other. 'Well, a boy has his secrets!'

He skipped past Phil, towards the stairs of the dorms next door. Phil quickly jogged after him.

'Your dorms?' Phil asked curiously as Dan let himself in.

'Well, yeah but because my neighbor is a very big fan of fucking and we have very thin walls, we aren't' going to my dorm.'

Sure enough, as the passed the dorm that Dan gestured towards, there was loud banging inside the room.

Dan kept walking, trotting quickly up the stairs, with Phil scrambling behind him.

They finally arrived on the roof, with Dan slamming the doors open with a dramatic bang.

Dan lay on the roof, looking at the sky, the box of Maltesers now open beside him.

Phil lay on the other side of the box, looking up at the sky as well.

'This is my favourite place in the world.' Dan spoke softly, his breath in white puffs of air.

'I know, it's cliché, but I love the stars. The galaxy seems to go on forever. And it's so quiet. No banging, no car honks just nothing.'

Phil could hear him munching on Maltesers as he spoke.

'Yeah.' Phil murmured, reaching for Maltesers.

As Dan reached for the Maltesers too, their fingers touched and Phil almost gasped.

He felt sparks fly, his fingers tingled, and his heart dropped into his reindeer socks.


	9. Chapter 8: Distracted Dan

'Daniel Howell!'

Dan was rudely yanked out of his love-ridden daze by Chris screaming in his ear.

Dan stared at Chris, his eyes wide open with shock. Chris simply shook his head.

'Welcome back to Earth. Did you absorb ANYTHING in that lesson?'

Dan snorted, his nose crinkling. 'Nope. not one bit.'

'Thinking about Phil again, 'eh Danny boy?' Chris crooned, elbowing Dan in the side and fluttering his eyelashes dramatically.

'No!' Dan squeaked, clutching his books tighter to his chest.

Chris smirked, and started to play with the cords of Dan's black hoodie.

'You know, he's been asking about you too.' Chris said, his voice suddenly soft.

Dan rolled his eyes and swatted away Chris's hands with one of his own.

'Yeah, well-' Then Dan dropped all his books, and they scattered across the pavement, sending loud thumps echoing across the campus.

'Shit!' Dan screeched, to onlookers amusement, and began to collect the scattered objects.

He was almost done, when a pair of pale hands offered him the rest of the books.

Dan looked up and met a familiar pair of eyes.

'Hey Dan, I think you dropped something.'

Phil laughed, and Dan poked his tongue out, ignoring the tingle that over swept his hands when Phil handed him the books.

'Shut up you spork.'

Phil smiled, and Dan almost melted and became the pavement.

'So where are you off to now?' Phil inquired, adjusting the messenger bag draped across his shoulders.

'Chris and I were just-' Dan looked around for his friend, but Chris had vanished into seemingly thin air.

'Well, nowhere now.' Dan sighed.

'Well, to make up for the adventure you took me on, let me take you somewhere.' Phil declared, to Dan's surprise.

'Um, okay.' Dan replied, and allowed Phil to lead him off into the sunset.


	10. Chapter 9: Chinese And Computers

20 minutes, and one tube ride later, Dan and Phil were standing in front of a dimly lit Chinese restaurant, the neon lights in the window, reflecting on their faces.

'Welcome to the best Chinese shop in Manchester!' Phil declared, flailing his arms about in excitement.

Dan laughed, wrinkling his nose in amusement.

'You look like one of those blow-up men outside of car places.' Dan snorted, and Phil grinned.

'It may not look like much, but I assure you! It'll be the best you've ever eaten.'

Dan allowed himself to be pulled into the restaurant, where Phil was greeted enthusiastically by the staff. He was obviously a regular.

Before Dan knew it, they were seated at a table, and waiters are hustling from their table into a kitchen from which delicious smells emerged and filled the room.

'Wow, that smells amazing!' Dan exclaimed, his eyes lit up, as he looked around the restaurant, in excitement. Phil stared dreamily, as the Dan glanced around, his dimples clearly visible, and his eyes shining like stars.

'Phil?' Dan's voice broke his reverie, his brown eyes glancing up at him shyly through his thick lashes.

'Hmm?' Phil answered, still in half awe of Dan.

'What did you order to eat?'

'You'll have to wait and find out!' Phil sang, and Dan rolled his eyes, despite the soft grin on his face.

'By the way, don't think I didn't notice the Doctor Who, Sonic, and Attack On Titian pins on your messenger bag.' Dan chided, waving his finger around sassily.

Phil's happy face flickered slightly, and Dan rushed to cover his mistake.

'Wait! I meant I love those things as well!' Dan shouted, his hands flying to his steadily reddening face.

Phil's smile returned to its full shiny glory and Dan sank down relived in his seat.

They chatted about all their nerdy things, until a waiter hurried over, and placed two steaming, deliciously scented noodle dishes in front of them.

Phil dove right in, and Dan picked up his fork, raising a single eyebrow at Phil.

'Try it. You'll like it.' Phil said. And with that Dan took a huge bite, and almost moaned out loud. The food gently melted in his mouth, as Phil giggled across from him. 'That's AMAZING!' Dan laughed in delight and gorged himself on the rest.

In between eating and talking about anime, somehow, they ended up arranging a Crash Bandicoot Challenge (Phil's words), for the leftovers of the meal.

Giggling like love-struck teenagers, they staggered out of the restaurant clutching their full bellies, into the cold December night.


End file.
